The Class Of Classics
The Class of Classics is a graphic novel by Leigh Dragon and illustrated by Jessi Sheron. Blurb It’s reunion weekend for the Class of Classics, and thanks to a magical spell gone awry in the Legacy Orchard, today’s Ever After High students have a hexclusive sneak peek into their parents’ stories. Raven Queen, Apple White, Cerise Hood, Madeline Hatter, and more go on a thrilling adventure through the past that reveals what their parents were really like in high school. These six spelltacular stories, together exclusively in this full-color graphic novel, will change everything you thought you knew about the Class of Classics! Summary Story 1: The Spell The Class of Classics reunion is fast approaching. The parents of many students will be returning to their beloved school, Ever After High. Some students are very hexcited, while others aren't so thrilled. Cerise tries to avoid the topic of whether they'll get to meet her dad. Meanwhile, Dexter and Darling are worried that they don't have anything in common with their dad. Daring doesn't understand why his siblings are so worried. He, on the other hand, has always gotten along hexcellently with their father. Melody is having doubts about her and her dad. She likes funky, modern beats, while her dad likes classical music. Perhaps they aren't as in sync as she thought. That night, Apple and Raven are lounging on the same bed in their pajamas. Apple gushes how much she and her mom are alike. Raven never had that same connection with her mom, since the two of them are so different. Then Raven points out that Snow White played in the Dragon Games, which wasn't typical of princesses back then. Apple is curious how her mother got involved in dragon-sport in the first place. Determined to find answers, she and Raven break into the Legacy Orchard to read their parents' yearbook stories. But Raven's spell goes out of control, and they are transported inside the yearbooks . . . Story 2: Pied Piper Apple and Raven are surprised to see Kitty and Melody. The four girls find themselves in the music classroom at Ever After High. A young male student is there, and Raven tries to get his attention, but he can neither see or hear her, and Raven's hand passes right through him. That's because the four girls are only there to witness the scene. They can't interact with the people. At that moment, the music teacher peers in through the doorway and calls the male student "Pied." Melody realizes that the student must be her dad! The Pied Piper is trying to choose and instrument that excites him. After a failed attempt with a trombone, he tests out a flute. Beautiful music fills the room . . . as well as several rats! Later, Pied complains to Goldilocks and Charming that the rats won't go away. He was going to ask Rose Red out, but now with the rats around, he is sure that Rose would say no. Goldilocks says she may know someone who can help, and points to where the Cheshire Cat is relaxing in a nearby tree. The Cheshire Cat easily scares away the rodents, but in return, Pied must do one favor for her. It takes a while for her to decide, but the Cheshire Cat finally knows what to ask for. She wants to name the Pied Piper's firstborn child! She thinks about choosing a traditional Wonderlandian name, such as "Gree" or "Frumious." Kitty cheers for her mom, while Melody is in disbelief over what she's hearing. Upon seeing the piper's expression, the Cheshire Cat tells him that she's just teasing, and that she would pick a musical name such as "Melody." After all, she likes names that end in "Y." Melody realizes that she and her dad both love her name. They must be in sync after all! Story over, Kitty and Melody disappear. Story 3: Mad Hatter Apple, Raven and Maddie appear in a wonderlandiful place, with talking flowers, strange creatures and giant objects. Ever After students were bored and tired of studying, so the Mad Hatter planned a big tea party in the castleteria. Maddie tries to talk to him, but realizes that he can not hear her. Headmaster Grimm intervenes and orders all students to return to their classes. He leads the Mad Hatter to his office, and then he has a talk about the Hatter's behavior, since that same month he had already switched the Bookball team helmets for tea pots, turned Saturday into "Hatterday", and swapped writing desks for ravens. They have a nonsensical talk, and then come to an agreement, where the Hatter must notify the Headmaster before organizing tea parties. The Headmaster finally asks what the point is of replacing writing desks with ravens, and the Hatter responds that he wanted to see how a raven is like a writing desk. The Hatter warns that he will throw a party the next day and then he leaves, leaving the Headmaster puzzled about the answer to the raven riddle. Maddie starts to vanish and says goodbye to Apple and Raven, so they both think about who will be the next to appear. Story 4: Red Riding Hood Cerise appears in front of Raven. Apple, on the other hand, has disappeared. She is transported back to the Legacy Orchard and is incapable of walking. Raven and Cerise are thankful for this, because the next yearbook tells the story of Cerise’s parents! They see Red Riding Hood eating in the Castle-teria. Badwolf is there too, performing a trick while standing on top of a chair. Red is unamused by his class-clown antics. Suddenly, Badwolf stumbles and falls. Seeing Red’s disapproving expression, he dejectedly walks off. Later, in Theater Class, the students are assigned to put together a short play. They are to work in pairs, and the teacher has chosen the pairings for them. As fate would have it, Red and Badwolf are paired together! Red isn’t too thrilled, meanwhile, Badwolf could not be happier with his partner. After classes end for the day, they start working on their project. Red has several ideas already and tells them all to Badwolf. He laughs and tells her to slow down. He thinks it’s great that she has so many ideas, and laments that he wishes he could express his own thoughts as easily. Badwolf says that visuals help him organize his thoughts. The more they work together, the more they get to know each other, and Red begins to see that there is a lot more to Badwolf than just goofing around. She helps Badwolf create a storyboard for their play, so he can see their ideas on display. Finally, the day has come for them to perform their play, and everything goes well. Red initially thought that Badwolf was nothing more than a class-clown, but during their time spent working on the project, they have begun to form a close bond. Cerise is very moved, and grateful to have witnessed this. Apple returns, and Cerise disappears. Story 5: King Charming Next, Darling and Dexter appear. They are about to enter their dad’s yearbook! They see a young King Charming playing bookball. Apple, Raven, Darling, and Dexter are all shocked when he trips and lands flat on his face. Dexter and Darling realize that maybe their dad wasn’t always good at everything, after all. Later, in the Castle-teria, Goldilocks announces that due to an incident with Little-Bo Peep, she is in need of some help working on the school newspaper. Pinocchio encourages King Charming to volunteer, knowing that he has a crush on Goldilocks. But King Charming is rather tongue-tied, and nervous to speak up, so Pinocchio speaks for him. He tells Goldilocks that his buddy, Charming, would be happy to help out. Dexter sees that he and his dad have something in common. They both get nervous around girls! While Goldilocks and Charming are working on the newspaper, the computer crashes, and Charming thinks it’s his fault. But Goldilocks laughs, saying that it is a very old computer and they were prepared in case it malfunctioned. Eventually, Charming finally works up enough courage to ask Goldilocks to the school dance, and she says yes! Darling and Dexter were originally puzzled over why Daring wasn’t there with them witnessing their dad’s yearbook story. But they now realize that it’s because Daring already feels connected to their dad. This story was meant to help Dexter and Darling feel closer to their dad. In the next instant, the twins disappear. Story 6: The Evil Queen Apple and Raven are transported into the final yearbook story. Finally, they get to see what their mothers were like in school! Snow White is the perfect student, meanwhile, the Evil Queen is bored out of her mind. She casts a spell to liven things up, and causes everyone in the classroom to levitate. Their teacher, Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen, is most displeased. After classes, the Evil Queen notices Snow looking up at piece of parchment on the wall. It's a poster for dragon-riding tryouts. The Evil Queen laughs to herself, seeing that Snow is too afraid to try out. Suddenly, the young Evil Queen gets an idea. She puts a courage-spell on Snow that makes her try out for the Dragon Games! Everyone is shocked when Snow white signs up for dragon-riding. At the arena, Snow is on a dragon and ready to take off. The other princesses are in such disbelief that one of them actually faints. The Evil Queen is watching eagerly, because any moment, the courage spell will wear off and Snow will snap like an apple stem. But Snow is tougher than everyone thinks. The dragon takes off and Snow hoists the reigns with determination. When she and her dragon land, everyone cheers. Everyone, that is, except the Evil Queen. Epilogue Apple and Raven walk back to school, side-by-side. On the day of the reunion, the students have much to discuss with their parents. Dexter asks his dad for advice on talking to this girl he likes. Melody wants to record some of her Dad's classical music so that she can mix it with her modern music. Maddie asks her dad for tea-party tips. Raven's mother is there too, peering out from behind the mirror, which was moved to the celebration location. Raven reminds her mom that she once did something good in school. The Evil Queen stresses the importance of caution when casting evil spells, as they can backfire like they did with Snow White and the dragon tryouts. Raven says she won't forget what her mother did. Maybe there's a bit of her mom in her after all. Story One: The Spell 04c0e773c7cbddd7d9d4c502bd701bc3bcc4ec87_hq.jpg 1bb10b84b3823bc2ea7af02157bb05b52dbc08f3_hq.jpg 977b885492cae56d54a4ba724165048433154409 hq.jpg D313c71975760d257496c1af54e717fddc6ba5b8 hq.jpg De153594f8d21a7fcdee07d7507067a3f0e28c83 hq.jpg 29019b584603459c3fa1c23db4ede494a3729259 hq.jpg 91d563ed9f7b627202f6f4ef7aef9836e63042fa hq.jpg 18aea7705899ace93be09ebb2e03852b07c06236 hq.jpg 098d35c1488782d41fd649251dabad2077c52398_hq.jpg 181f41f6d314abe735a0f5443f9e28efaa2b2a6a hq.jpg d1d91275e511435df8916efd41c4fd159f6e69cf_hq.jpg E310d8348236a5822cd24f9f0e2246d08db3e845 hq.jpg D6ec9fa513a1724dc1e8ad79caec3565f53b0c8c hq.jpg 2b9a14f8c309dd8d1b7daa92b62e5fa7a3b7c1ac_hq.jpg 6941c59bd449789665e309adfc49e444ad16687b hq.jpg D5ba60582867bd811b808a5bcd7c2127ae2d125c hq.jpg Story Two: Pied Piper d6ec9fa513a1724dckk1e8ad79caec3565f53b0c8c_hq.jpg 53eabac0af2b3da0ba69bc3d8d69350fbbf56450_hq.jpg 6c166295d2103c2c9bd630f74be3a4a4115557d2_hq.jpg 6dad89df82b42565cf94e00cf4978e7ca8456019_hq.jpg e3bec7120fc2c983812b8be4463228aa48943e07_hq.jpg 1187d8c712930b271c8e60e44555b53b4a14806c_hq.jpg 4a2eea1e986c0afde5ea776627ba61bdb2fbe470_hq.jpg a95ab209548f19364e4fc06758fc251fdd56bc98_hq.jpg 7e8d4a15477e1f5e86d36f26746b52fffbef6a7a_hq.jpg f46f0c78c1a8008f7179d4352b519c0e45b0714c_hq.jpg fada9d14052476c126c1dba24063091e31c73cac_hq.jpg 49efa3427f61830701fa4c92f441ec1056551d3d_hq.jpg 6fe05c2d1724f465069e4a4519d855627366001c_hq.jpg b09d67526980d15a363bcf7bb2bbffefe7f87d35_hq.jpg a7a88e32675a7b4117974397701fd487cde1144b_hq.jpg 2174b15ee092ea17bbdbb26d55eb1da84e2da7dc_hq.jpg Story Three: Mad Hatter ca8ec2b65ad61548db58e01e620c784cfa7b1220_hq.jpg 794f0a09b59bd82295b384d860e468c5b24a7c2b_hq.jpg 6c19eb7fed01417128e17abdab019741188557a2_hq.jpg f74b7c1a406c3b0e4f140886b8af33a7b5ce97a2_hq.jpg 8fd43d0d9b7654a95c56177bbd9df7f052be9ee5_hq.jpg 65dd4f53d148e8fb838a6460a19c5b2f8e544c63_hq.jpg 52fb67c162fdffccef4ea0865c017804da84cc5b_hq.jpg 506da6b43d546b52f50f806dc87e7e07c34b3eab_hq.jpg a2042213e2fa6131b7db633a57d6a11026561d8a_hq.jpg e6781a50e3c33af835b2657dffe2474c68038cd3_hq.jpg Story Four: Red Riding Hood 30e50fd7cf1fbc9b1de31ffcc793813f6ca9cb5b_hq.jpg 4d87f008e53be679c2989007b430fd61e326cadb_hq.jpg d3a0e9772f292293da2246662d4de819884fcf0b_hq.jpg 967534f06896439d9e2ec3a8cc6df8f7dcbc89c1_hq.jpg 807bb7554f4bf117dc20cf9697d26a1528ca2883_hq.jpg 9c228641344d353426d8c6a68e76166a7793e551_hq.jpg e677ec922fdff193e481a55b8089e98db9ef94c3_hq.jpg 3d0b1b1904bc8fe5121924a612254408e2f271f4_hq.jpg 6a925dd9b1845eec11a6a14c21550071caccd6f1_hq.jpg c327d6d09549d88e86aa7e16015925c3c71194a7_hq.jpg 14550c544f7fc584ff4c5534d72ac447cffd6760_hq.jpg bf94bae95172ea1bf3484ec19aee2740bab227f5_hq.jpg 055d29c5948a2ebba8d9468ba00d271d6f4a5d9c_hq.jpg c7c0b5e2ad8229ad70256a4ccafcfbc8a056b62c_hq.jpg fa5900952acf4c9e20f00880ae561ca68f29e151_hq.jpg d856a6594e11cbf63adae0f2871cc8214d493260_hq.jpg Story Five: King Charming 1efb71098b9250c26c36e71d8e09f2f10069cfa6_hq.jpg 9d617c3b32586dbf742b896d591b3bb54f1d57dd_hq.jpg 93a94f3d51e29bf7afb87fa289ccba7374cfaf66_hq.jpg ee0c7ded0b768d1868a8a9bec9986e122176f5f3_hq.jpg d3f4618254054171716a284fae27314b7de5df94_hq.jpg 9c4d09ba2edd46ab1d0820cf3636f512e860428a_hq.jpg 4daf768f6758a9f9fabed771752897c072e73cc3_hq.jpg 9118aa4673199a27d24c67598f606477d4bb3325_hq.jpg 9403019543867e97986d4d0c02235aa67d751bd4_hq.jpg ff71f5c04ba768ac5edb240ff7e1366678a50be3_hq.jpg ab91d7d28afb2741b713dbeb5631bc79e531c35a_hq.jpg 20a6e32aa45376d31ab609f626e428ab2bc982c8_hq.jpg e8e01cfcda6180852d2152c731a6c3ca54175410_hq.jpg cc52544f4f58ee3b5066195bacc07bc7e0e2ae5a_hq.jpg 74208d8fa7500695e77419217894ea44562c1e8b_hq.jpg e72586e9c124cd897f574552654deacea8e3d1c5_hq.jpg 642a862b142f1701c0bdf0ec8ff1592cd8c5ede3_hq.jpg 09c4cda4227ba8897d7d362a9f175d4e7babf707_hq.jpg Story Six: Snow White & Evil Queen B5fce2fb2a0e96f3b46336fd6737154b2df2e37d hq.jpg 3980ca16b9fa0c8428e7baf6ffed942cffb056e6_hq.jpg 865a02ed20de020c8997c4f5a476ce5eca110f67_hq.jpg 39d2fb211eef449019ea20f5579fb6a3700d5b0c_hq.jpg 4a2b675cbdfe76be52ff3501d88b1cc5ace3c076_hq.jpg 3ecff4f2480f4643670ae886ef1eb9b841218c69_hq.jpg b471fbc84496a7010ebdbe0b9bc818d84bd6dbaf_hq.jpg a4aef7522ec399e754ee9fb1156c91716129c9b2_hq.jpg d861ccdbf1ffa88da5ad0d77314e7615c9d664ac_hq.jpg 31e7c7b17ec3bcab224a1933e65958f00f672edb_hq.jpg dd521f9fca7689b699954879394dc7098c0ed1b0_hq.jpg 1523407af1f5635d0d4daaff24ac8b66ec7df7ef_hq.jpg 40bc930dd043625b29617b0476ec1836743fdc42_hq.jpg 4f78304d13ca18b88608437c9319c1bcca9812a2_hq.jpg 74044fcb474415e4baf9df231d841f421c9d1459_hq.jpg 03612fa0cd4bd085de606019bba6534ede8ab377_hq.jpg 91906ce7052f35317b3826801f0aaaff7caea0fe_hq.jpg 91906ce7052f35317b3826801f0aaaff7caea0ff_hq.jpg 9e638f7356f32e3252bcb9a6bf01f370aefae322_hq.jpg e9339d4f9b0a84d43e92f0393ddeeb8f24ab2e98_hq.jpg Story Seven: Reunion fe0049e0e91f059071aa2a37720f2645dfc32393_hq.jpg d73fb4ddb51ee3bf74851134bfd5a42bee46508b_hq.jpg 5b639d2959281c9eb4b2246a2de2288ea5570d33_hq.jpg fbb0b33e46046d1bdac5adc624f737148b900b34_hq.jpg Category:Books